Eternity
by TheEvilBunny
Summary: A demon in hiding, a hero in denial. How long will it take for her to receive true love? ROBRAE POETRY
1. One Wish

**Disclaimer: **I am not responsible for the owning to Teen Titans.

**A/N: **Another day…another poem. I ask for forgiveness dear readers, school has come back to haunt me and I am stuck with nothing but what my friends call "homework" which is very complicated or, as the dude-man-who-thinks-he-rules-over-algebra would say, challenging. My updates may take longer, and my stories may become shorter. Thank you for your time and space.

WISH

If I could wish for anything

I'd wish for a chance

A chance to make a make a mistake

And save you one dance

I'd wish for a love that never fades

And fight for a chance to be lied to

I'd wish for a smile from your emotionless face

And feel your touch passing through

I'd wish for comfort in your arms

Even though you fail to catch me

Though it hurts to see myself

Falling to eternity

I'd wish for a chance to dream

So I can see our love so strong

Though I know that I'm with you now

I've been alone all along

I'd wish for a chance to breathe

And escape your warm touch

I don't want to hurt you, not now, not ever

But this emotion is too much

I wish for a chance to call your name

Even though you won't really hear my screams

I wish for a chance to be saved

But all that's left of me are my dreams

I wished for a chance to open my eyes

But I was blinded by my desire

Alone, we live to see our future

But together we walk into the fire

I wish for a chance to be fixed

'Cause you left me broken

Your fingers entangled in mine

But from my fantasy I have awoken

I'm not strong enough for you

And I don't deserve your everything

Together we can drown in tears

But together we can do anything

A/N: The author's not above is blinding. Do not read it again, or it may cause "starfireyness" or the "dudeman" syndrome. Thank you and drive safetly.

PS. No matter how weird that was, please review.

A reminder to all readers: No not, I repeat, do not soak your head in a pail of water.


	2. The Greatest Gift

**Disclaimer: **I am currently not responsible for the owning of teen titans.

**Author's Note:** Pop! Goes the weasel!

The greatest gift

The deepest love

The sweetest kiss

From skies above

The charm of life

The kiss of death

The bleeding wounds

And your warm breath

The saved soul

The soul was me

The cold fingertips

Of my destiny

The sleeping life

Awakened by pain

The hard ground

Stained by the rain

The seeping blood

The ringing noise

The scratchy sound

Of my own voice

The call of your name

The revenge I took

The kin was slain

But I'm now a closed book

The gray eyes

Beneath the mask

I just want to see them

As my last task

The greatest gift

I can give

To you, my love

Is to cease to live

**Author's Note:** sad, moody, predictable, boring, over-reacting? Whaddya think?

REVIEW!


	3. Unspeakable

Disclaimer: I am not respnosble for the owning of Teen Titans.

A/N: Ha!

I try to find a way out

But I can't get away

I thought those words could come out of my mouth

But it just doesn't go that way

What I used to be is now gone

But I still haven't found the new me

Maybe we can live together as one

Cause that's what I want us to be

Though you don't know

Please listen to the song

Of the broken-hearted demon

Whose answers are all wrong

The solutions to my problems

Always turn out a different way

I push you away when I can't talk

And end up keeping what I want to say

My admiration lasts forever

But I can only catch your glance

We are no more than mere friends

But can you give me one lsat chance

I have to get it out

But don't leave when I can't

Those words are stuck in my head

And whatever I say is more than what it meant

I'll back you up always

And I'll always be here for you

I just have to keep this secret

And never say what's true

A/N: review!


	4. Unloved for life

Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans

A/N: I'm so happy with the results of my poems. I hope this one is as good as the others.

UNLOVED FOR LIFE

Waiting in the dark

For someone to come for me

I kept my faith in all these years

Waiting for something that just couldn't be

Screaming your name

Finding a sign

That you would finally give me

What's rightfully mine

I've waited for so long

For someone to help me breathe

Then you came to comfort me

But you didn't

T tell me you would leave

You told me you'd love me forever

But when does forever start?

You told me you'd help me in everything

But can you mend a broken heart?

I'm just the lie

Crying to survive

I'm just the fault

Unloved for life


End file.
